Tales of the Modimus Regiment
by TyrfingMasumara
Summary: I wrote this story as part of a required introduction for the CotH WoW realm, and while I didn't intend for it to be too long, it ended up this length so I thought I'd expand my territory a bit.


"By word of King Magni Bronzebeard and the senate of Ironforge, the Modimus Regiment is granted permission to campaign to retake the mountain pass of Dun Algaz and-," the old dwarven senator let out a hacking cough, "and Colonel Featherbeard's request for a dozen more defenders has been.. denied," the old dwarf finished the missive from Ironforge reluctantly.

Colonel Featherbeard growled while his second in command mumbled something incoherent. Featherbeard had positioned his regiment in the North Gate Pass for several weeks now with hopes of clearing the orcs out of Dun Algaz, but the senate had been delaying the approval for so long, and now that they had gotten it, the senate refused to send them any more troops.

Sitting on a chair several feet away a dwarf dressed in flamboyant red clothing with a purple vest and a large wide brimmed hat began chuckling, "Now now Featherbeard why so glum? Do ye think that yer men aren't good enough ta take down a few orcs?" Featherbeard knew that Rogh was grinning, he just couldn't see his face because he kept is hat down so low, not that he wanted to see his face, most of the Regiment didn't know if from how he hid it but Rogh was a Death Knight, and not a mage as he played to be.

One of the lower ranked officers, Briswald, he turned to the casually sitting dwarf, "Listen here ye no good sack of rotting-"

His fellow grabbed his shoulder, "You know very well you'll die if you fight that one, and for once I agree with the corpse," it stung for the young officer to say that, but Glordan Frosthammer felt the same way. They were strong enough to win if they were careful.

Rogh let out a loud, "Bwahaahahaaaa! I knew ye had some fight in there Frosthammer!"

Colonel Faldir Featherbeard took his stormhammer and bashed it into the ground causing all the bickering dwarves, save Rogh's laughter, to silence. He ordered his second in command to escort the senator out of the bunker and brought sanity back into the room.

"What the 'ell is with you lot?! Do you want the senate to cut our funds all together acting like that? I expected outbursts from you Rogh, but Briswald? Glordan?" He slumped down into a chair. Faldir wished that he hadn't ordered the camp to be made dry.(as in no ale...)

Faldir sighed, "Briswald, did the Mountaineer have anything to report?"

The Ironbreaker took a step forward, "Aye, the orcs have sent a group of runners to Mo'gorosh Strong hold... if tha orcs and ogres should form an alliance.."

Faldir nodded, "All of the Loch would be in grave danger, we have to stop the Runners from reaching the Ogres. Which one of the mountaineers reported this?

"Thunderbrew Colonel," Briswald took his place back next to Glordan.

"Frosthammer! Go get Thunderbrew, Brewhunter, and the Dark Iron. 'ave them report ta me at once. The rest of you," Faldir glared at Rogh, "dismissed."

And now, we can get to where the real story begins.

Half an hour later, Mountaineers Barlon Thunderbrew and Kalfin Brewhunter, and Defender Kartak Coalbraid were east of Thelsamar after being quickly briefed that they needed to go stop the runners by any means necessary before they reached the Ogre Stronghold.

"It should be easy enough to find them if they were goin' a slow as ye said they were," Kalfin was saying to Barlon, "But with that clunker behind us," he turned his head to Kartak the Dark Iron, who was trying to keep up with his bulky armor, "They might just might beat us eh?"

Kartak, who had no patience for being insulted, began sprinting untill he was ahead of the two mountaineers, who had been moving slowly so he could keep up.

Barlon grinned at Kalfin and the two of them picked up the pace to catch up with the hot tempered Dark Iron, and Barlon let out a whistle for his wolf Timber to catch up with them. It became apparently after a few minutes that the speed they were going at was too fast for the heavily armored Dark Iron, and had to stop as he panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Come on Coalbraid, take a dram and then let's be moving again," Kalfin tossed Kartak a flask which he accepted gladly and took a long pull at it.

"Say.. Barlon, when do ya think... we is gonna find them ugly orc gobshytes?" Kartak took another drink from the flask and tossed it back to Kalfin.

"Hard ta say, they was walkin' when I saw them, but they had a mighty head start on us. but when we get exactly east o' Thelsamar on this side of the Loch, I pray we'll have found them," Barlon nodded and clicked his tongue at Timber which sent the wolf running ahead of them, "Timber'll find them aye, jes' keep running till he does."

Kalfin and Kartak both nodded and the trio began after the wolf for another ten minutes untill Timber stopped and began growling. Under a tree a hundred yards away from them was a tauren lying against a tree and two orcs who were apparently arguing.

"Aye there they are then," Kalfin said proudly, as if it was him who had found them.

"Bwaha! Let's go give them a taste of my axe shall we?" Kartak said with enthusiasm.

Barlon stopped him, "Wait, we have to do this with strategy, if we attack them and they flee to the ogre stronghold where will we be? In for a flogging when we get back, that's where!"

"Or in a body bag," Kalfin mused, causing glares from both Kartak and Barlon, "ehh... small joke?"

Barlon sighed, "Okay, Brewhunter go around to their left flank, and when I give tha single, give the bastards hell."

Kalfin smiled, "Aye," and ran off to the side to get into his position.

"Coalbraid ye ready for this? Ye're going to charge them with Timber while I follow up with me rifle from behind ye."

Kartak nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow and dried his hand off on his beard, "Aye let's get them."

Kartak pulled the massive on his back from its holder and let out a loud roar. He charged straight towards the orcs, startling them, but due to the great distance between them, gave them time to pick up their weapons and come at him as well.

Barlon and Timber followed after him, and Barlon whistled loudly for Timber to run up with Kartak. Once Kartak got close enough he kicked off the ground and plowed into one of the orcs who raised its axe sideways and smashed him back sending him tumbling over. Before the orc could swing and end the dwarf's life Barlon quickly fired three rounds with his rifle at the orc hitting it in the leg, arm, and shoulder blade. Timber then ran at the orc and knocked it over trying to bite at its neck while Kartak got to his feet and charged at the other orc who was coming to aid his comrade. The tauren who was leading the trio Haren Swifthoof, ignored the dwarf and wolf and charged straight for Barlon, who threw down his rifle and grabbed the axe and dagger at his hips and braced himself for a fight.

"Brewhunter a little help here!" Barlon shouted.

Kalfin who had been waiting untill now, let a shot at Swifthoof that struck him straight in the back which caused him to roar out but didn't impede his progress. He turned to Kartak and Timber to see that Timber had been thrown into the tree and wasn't moving, and Kartak was facing off against both orcs swinging his axe in a mad rage.

Kartak knew he has wasted too much energy running earlier, and he knew he probably couldn't take both orcs and live, "I'll be damned if I let you peons beat me! Bwahaaaa!!!" He kicked dirt into one of the orcs eyes stunning it for just a second, but that was all he needed. Kartak completely let his guard down to swing into the orcs side, the axe cut deep into the orcs side, and it fell over dead before it hit the ground. Kartak grinned in grim satisfaction, because he had just left himself open with that attack, and- he could finish the thought, a sharp pain dug into his shoulder and he saw blood all over his body. His vision was blurring and he knew he wasn't going to last, he dug his axe into the ground to support him as he stood defiantly, glaring at the orc with hatred, "For Modimus!!!"

The orc was going to finish him when a spear head pierced through his back and out his chest. Kalfin had cleared the distance between him and the orc in seconds to save Kartak. The orc looked down at the spear head in shock for a moment, and then fell over. Kalfin dropped his spear and and helped Kartak against the tree, "Don't ye dare die damned Dark Iron."

Kartak laughed untill he coughed up bile and blood, "Ye shouldn't be helpin' me, leave this Dark Iron to die in good company of the battlefield instead of with a damned Bronzebeard standing over me, shouldn't ye be checkin' on Thunderbrew anyway?"

Kalfin spun around to see Barlon on his back in the shadow of Haren Swifthoof, who stood with his staff raised but didn't strike down. Kalfin instantly dashed towards Barlon leaving Kartak alone.

Kartak looked at the wolf nearby him, who was breathing heavily, but wasn't bleeding, "Yer lucky durnt mutt, I'll not live ta see the sunset," the Dark Iron closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree, and let his consicious slip.

Barlon was under Swifthoof with his rifle pointed at the tauren, who had three bullet holes in his chest, who stood imobile looking at the dwarf. He said something Barlon couldn't understand and then fell to his knees and fell backwards. Barlon sighed and let go of his rifle. His risky plan had worked. He had set a trap to stall the tauren just long enough so he could then pick up his rifle again and fire it while the tauren didn't expect it. Haren Swifthoof had accepted his lost, though he still scarcely believed he had lost to such a tiny person, but the dwarves were known for their pride after all.

Barlon sat up and saw Kalfin running towards him and raised his arm to let him know he was okay. When Kalfin reached him he clapped him on the shoulder, "We won! Look more cheerfull Brewhunter!"

Kalfin shook his head, "Aye we won, but the Dark Iron lost today." Barlon looked over Kalfin's shoulder and saw Kartak lying against the tree, and Timber slowly limping towards them.

Barlon bowed his head and mourned for Coalbraid, "We have ta burry 'im, and this lot as well, they fought well.....for orcs and a cow."

Barlon and Kalfin were back in the North Gate Pass bunker in front of Colonel Faldir Featherbeard, his second in command, the Ironbreakers Glordan and Briswald, Rogh 'the Mage' and also a human wearing a tabard that the knights who were in Menethil Harbor wore.

"It is a true shame to have lost a warrior such as Coalbraid just before we go into battle against the orcs. Thank ta his and your efforts the ogres will not come to the orcs aid."

"Thank you Colonel," Barlon bowed and he and Kalfin turned to leave.

"Both of you stay," Rogh ordered in his cold and nearly inhuman voice, "you're a big part in this so ye might as well be the first ta hear it, though I dunnae agree with Featherbeard's decision."

Faldir glared at Rogh, "Very well.... since the senate denied us the reinforcements we have asked for, we have asked the Knights who currently reside in Menethil to aid us against in retaking Dun Algaz. This is Sir Arrek, he'll be leading the charge on the other side of the pass while we close in on the orcs."

Kalfin and Barlon nodded and they both bowed once more. Faldir waved them off and turned to Rogh, "Damn you Xothnorogh! Stop speaking out of turn, this is my regiment!!"

Rogh bowed to Faldir mockingly, "As ye wish colonel. I have some preperations ta make before the battle soon to come anyway, those living orcs dunnae have a chance." Rogh let out a loud cackle that unsettled everyone in the room and left.

"Who is he?" Sir Arrek asked

Glordan was the one who answered, "An ally I wish we didn't have..."

The rest of the dwarves in the room could only agree.


End file.
